Talk:Alien
Crunch Bite Name ok, the Alien was called "Crunchbite" ONLY ONE TIME. afterwards, he was always referred to as "The Alien." even by Caboose. so stop changing the name of this article. --WhellerNG 17:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about anyone else, but at the bottom of the page where it lists similair articles, the picture for this page and a few others are the Blue ODST Freelancer instead of their actual characters. Another example I noticed was the green alien. Could it be because of the 'fan name' notice at the top of the pages? Socksucker (talk) 12:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I got Smith, Aliens, and Green Alien at the Read More section for me. Sniper 12:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's the blue ODST due to the templates that state that their names aren't official names. Get over it. &[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 12:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, is there any way that can be fixed? Socksucker (talk) 12:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) No, I've tried. The Read More sections always display the first picture put on a page. &[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 12:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Its really not that serious, in my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 13:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I know you say it's not serious, and I agree, but a minor issue is still an issue in my opinion. Please don't think I'm being picky, but maybe the picture of the Blue ODST isn't really necessary. Even without the picture, I think the message is still pretty noticeable. Socksucker (talk) 13:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The movie The Best Red vs. Blue. Ever. Of All Time names the the alien character as "Crunch Bite". We should use the official name given by Roosterteeth. --Bron Hañda 20:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) The special also lists the Insurrectionist Leader as C.T., which is incorrect, so they could be simply referring to his nickname. His page also states his nickname in the opening description and he's only been called it once, it has simply become popular among fans. PLUS, there's already a redirect page for Crunchbite. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) The Insurrectionist Leader has went by the name "C.T.", while Crunchbite has never gone by the name "Alien". The only name officially used by Roosterteeth for the alien is "Crunch Bite". --Bron Hañda 23:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) But "C.T." is not his real name. As the template says on the top of the page, "Alien" is not an official name, it is simply a general name since "Crunchbite" is only a nickname. In addition, many characters in the series referred to him as "the Alien", and only used "Crunchbite" once. RT probably added Crunch Bite since it was popular among fans, and The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards special is non-canon anyways. Unlike Girlie and Demo Man, which were credited as such in the official S10 credits, their names have a reason to be changed. But "Crunch Bite", which has been discussed to be unofficial, was displayed in a non-canon video produced mainly for the fans, and because the fans popularized the nickname, RT probably decided to use something the fans liked. So, in my opinion, the title should remain as "Alien". I suggest you talk to the other admins about this, since this is just my opinion. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :The Best Red vs. Blue. Ever. Of All Time premiered before Season 10, so it has yet to be revealed that the C.T. from Recreation and the C.T. from Season 9 are different people. That is why the name the dead character as CT. Roosterteeth was simply avoiding spoilers. --Bron Hañda 00:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Again, Roosterteeth has never named the character "Alien" even unofficially, while "Crunch Bite" was the name in the movie and the name Caboose called the alien. Even it was motivated by fan popularity, Roosterteeth decided to name the character "Crunch Bite", so we should do the same. --Bron Hañda 00:58, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's true about C.T. The movie, as I said before, is non-canon. RT actually referred to the Alien as "the Alien" throughout Season 4 as the characters called him as such and Caboose only called him that one time. I doubt they would put "Crunch Bite" in the script to entitle him. Again, like I said before, Girlie and Demo Man were credited as such in the official, canon, S10 credits, so their names have a reason to be changed. RT probably decided to add Crunch Bite because the movie was created solely by the fans. But like I previously said, you can always talk to the other admins about this. Maybe they think differently. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Saying Crunch Bite's name is "the Alien" because he was called that by Tucker is like saying Donut's name is "the pink girl" because he was called that by Tucker. --Bron Hañda 07:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Why not just check what the Alien was credited as in the Season 4 credits? That would surely give you a solution as they would be canon, same as what you did with the Demo Man and the Female Insurrection Soldier. Socksucker (talk) 11:41, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::@Bron- Not exactly. Caboose, Andy, and Church also referred to him as such and Tucker only called Donut "the pink girl" simply because he was unaware of his real name at the time. The Alien's real name was never revealed. I agree with Socksucker, however I don't own the DVDs. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I just checked the Season 4 credits. It says Andy/'Alien '''- Nathan Zellner, as he voiced both characters. So I guess if we're sticking to the policy that was used to rename 'Girlie' etc then it should stay as Alien. Socksucker (talk) 13:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well there's our answer. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::If we're going with that as the official name then shouldn't the 'unofficial name' template be removed from the top of the page? Socksucker (talk) 13:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I suppose so. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC)